better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Dance!
Let's Dance! is the first Pony Life short. It was uploaded to LEGO's YouTube channel on January 7, 2020. The animation focuses primarily on Jay, Nya, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. The title is a reference to David Bowie's song of the same name. Plot Jay, Nya, Pinkie Pie and Rarity stumble into each other at a door at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Jay says how he and Nya cannot get in sync, then he kisses her on her hand. Nya asks if he and Jay could do something fun together since they both have their afternoon free. Rarity also wants to spend time with Pinkie Pie at the arcade. However, Jay says that he already made plans to go to the arcade and beat a video game, so Nya replies disappointingly that they could do it another time. Feeling guilty, Jay asks if they could do something Nya wanted to do when he came back. Both Nya and Rarity say that she has always wanted to take dance lessons to glide across the dance floor. Jay was not feeling interested, asking if there was anything else they could do, so Nya suggested doing something other than video games to expand his horizons. Jay and Pinkie agreed to dance with her on the condition it remained between them. Arriving at Vlad Tutu's dance class, Jay noticed Nya was in a pink robe while Rarity was wearing the blue tutu. He complained about how she never said the occasion was fancy and he will go back and change. However, Nya responded that she wanted to take the event seriously. Tutu arrives to class, saying that his students will learn balance and technique quickly or they would be smushed like ants on the floor. Jay, Nya, Pinkie, Rarity and other students like Antonia, Lil' Nelson, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody get onto the dance floor and begin dancing. Nya accidentally steps on Jay, so she apologizes for her action. Jay accepts the apology, suggesting they try dancing again. As they continue dancing, Tutu praises Jay and Pinkie for his dancing, but says Rarity ruins Pinkie's form and that she stop looking at his feet. She annoyingly looks at Tutu for his insult. Rarity asks how Pinkie is so good at dancing, and she responds that she does not know, though she believes it comes naturally. They continue dancing, but Jay lets go of Nya and she spins into a wall. She smiles in guilt. Jay starts showing off his dance moves, and instantly becomes popular. Overcrowded by his peers, Jay notices that Nya feels gloomy and abandoned, so he walks up to her and asks if they try dancing together one more time. Rarity and Pinkie join along with Nya and she gladly accepts, and they dance well in the end. Walking together on the streets of Ninjago City, Nya thanks the three for doing something she wanted to do, so as an act of gratitude, she says she wants to do the same and asks if they could do something Jay loves doing. Jay asks if she wanted to go to the arcade with them, and she accepts. At the arcade, Jay shows Nya his favorite game, Dancy Pants. She realizes that the game is the reason for Jay's dance skills, so she points that out to him. Jay asks Nya, Pinkie and Rarity to join him on its dance floor, but then Lloyd calls about a report that The Mechanic broke into a warehouse. Jay puts his hood on, asking that he send the coordinates and that he and Nya would be there as soon as they can. However, Nya stops him in his tracks, saying that there is something important to do first, so Jay smiles and takes his hood off. Later, when Pinkie Pie and Rarity bring Vinyl and Octavia for the music accompaniment, Jay and Nya both go onto Dancy Pants's dance floor, then dance along with the game. Jay celebrates, saying they "got this." Jay and Nya high-five, then continue dancing as a crowd of players watches them dance and cheers them on, as Pinkie and Rarity tried to play with Jay and Nya with this new dance game now then. Cast *DJ Pon-3 - Tabitha St. Germain *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Octavia Melody - Kazumi Evans *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Vlad Tutu - Michael Adamthwaite Transcript *Let's Dance! (Transcript) Songs *Music to My Ears *Off to See the World (instrumental) Difference *In Vlad Tutu's dance class, DJ-Pon 3, Octavia and Coloratura are here. *DJ-Pon and Octavia accompany music for the game in this short. Trivia *'Narrator': Nya *It is revealed that Nya has always wanted to take dance lessons and that Jay is a great dancer because of his favorite game, Dancy Pants. *This short marks the debut of Living the Pony Life versions of Jay, Nya, Lloyd, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. **Jay, Nya and Lloyd are wearing the Rainbow Roadtrip outfits prior to this short. Errors *Despite the exclamation in the official title, the title card names the episode "Let's Dance" without the exclamation.